The Almighty Rubix Cube
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Chichi gave Gohan a Rubix cube...but no one can get this thing right! Have the Z Fighters actually found a nemisis they can't defeat!


The Almighty Rubix Cube 

"Here you go, Gohan." Chichi said as she handed her son a colored cube. "Wow! Thanks, Mom! Uhh…what is it?" Gohan asked. Chichi smiled, "It's a Rubix Cube. You mix up all the colors, then you try to get it back to the way it was." She answered. "Oh, ok." Gohan said as he mixed up the colors. When it was good and mixed up, Gohan began trying to put it back into its original form. "You can go play now." Chichi said as she left the room. "Mr. Piccolo, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan called as he ran up to Piccolo. "What is it, Gohan?" Piccolo asked. "I got something for you. Here." Gohan said as he handed Piccolo the Rubix Cube. "What's this?" Piccolo asked, taking the cube. "A Rubix Cube." Gohan replied, then he explained the reason of it. "I gotta go. See ya later!" Gohan said and turned to leave.  
Piccolo looked at the Rubix Cube and turned it over in his hands. He started to twist the rows of blocks. "This will be a piece of cake!" Piccolo sneered.  
4 hours later "DARN RUBIX CUBE!" Piccolo shouted and flew to Capsule Corp.  
"You're going down, Father!" Future Trunks said with his hand in the shape of a gun and made noises, pretending to shoot. "No way!" Vegeta shouted back, doing the same. They were both in their underwear and had thongs on their heads. Trunks turned to Piccolo, "Die! Pow!" he said. Vegeta turned around, "Ah! Piccolo!" he yelled, covering his nipples, "You Pervert! What are you doing here!" he asked. Piccolo blinked, "Ooook! I'm scared! But, I want you to figure this out." he said, handing Vegeta the Rubix Cube. Vegeta looked down at the Rubix Cube, "It's so cute! Let's name it Henry." he said. Piccolo stared at Vegeta, "Ok, seriously, quit it. You're creeping me out!" he said. "Alright." Vegeta said quickly. Trunks came up beside Piccolo, "You'll have to forgive Father, he's had a few too many pretzels." he whispered. "Shut up, Boy!" Vegeta snapped, "If your mother hears, she'll take them away!" he said looking around as he shoved another pretzel in his mouth. "Let's see, what do ya do with it?" he asked staring at the Rubix Cube. Piccolo explained the Rubix Cube to Vegeta as Trunks took the thong off his head and put a shirt on. Vegeta began to get irritated. He growled and Bulma walked in. "Vegeta! What are you doing in your boxers!" She yelled. Vegeta turned around, "Hi, Honey! I just didn't wanna wear pants!" Vegeta said. "What are my underwear doing on your head!" she shrieked. Vegeta blushed and quickly took the thong off his head. "Trunks made me!" he lied, pointing to Trunks. "What! I did not!" Trunks shouted. Vegeta changed the subject, "Uhh…Bulma, can you figure this out?" he asked, handing Bulma the Rubix Cube. She took it from Vegeta's hands, "What's this for?" she asked. Vegeta explained it and Bulma nodded, "Ok, sure. No problem." She said. After a few moments, Bulma got angry, "I'm going to search about this thing on my dad's computer." She said and gave Vegeta the Cube back. "The Rubix Cube strikes again…" Piccolo said dully. Vegeta looked at Piccolo, "What do you mean, Namek?" he asked. "No one can figure this thing out…" Piccolo said. Vegeta's eyes got big, "What? No way!" he shouted and put the thong back on his head, "Z Fighters, assemble!" he shouted, raising his arm in a salute. Trunks turned red, "Dad…they're at Roshi's house…" he said. Vegeta lowered his arm, "Oh right…TO THE OLD FART'S HOUSE!" he said, once again raising his arm.  
Vegeta kicked down the Kame house door. "Hit the dirt!" Krillin yelled and dove under the table. The rest of the Z Fighters got into a fighting position. "Vegeta, did you HAVE to make such a dramatic entrance!" Piccolo shouted. Vegeta smiled and nodded. The Z Fighters all laughed and pointed at Vegeta. "What's that? Your super hero suit?" Yamcha asked. "And what's that on your head!" Tien shouted. "It's Underwear Man!" Chiaotzu cried. More laughter. "Ha, ha, ha. Laugh all you want. But, 'Underwear Man' has a challenge for you." Vegeta said and held up the Rubix Cube, "Behold, the Rubix Cube!" Even more laughter. "Yeah, real challenge!" Krillin said. Vegeta tossed him the cube, "Fine. Since you're so smart, you figure it out, Cue Ball." he said as he explained to everyone the point of the Rubix Cube. Krillin obediently began trying to figure out the cube, "My gosh!" he yelled and threw it to Yamcha, "You try." The Cube went around the whole room, even Roshi got a crack at it. "Stupid thing! No inanimate object will defeat Tien Shinhan!" Tien yelled and began shooting Ki blasts at the Rubix Cube. "DIIIIE!" When the smoke cleared, the Rubix Cube was still on the floor…unscratched! "IT'S INVINCIBLE!" They all screamed. "Noooo!" Vegeta yelled and fell to the floor. "It will kill us all!" he said with tears running down his face. "You're over reacting again, Father…" Trunks said, blushing. Vegeta rolled around on the floor bawling. Piccolo pulled Vegeta up by his arm. "No!" Vegeta howled, "You're ruining my dramatic scene!" Piccolo let go of Vegeta, "That's it! No more pretzels!" he yelled. "No! Not my pretzels! I'll kill you if you touch them!" Vegeta screamed. Piccolo snatched Vegeta's pretzels and threw them into the ocean. Vegeta screamed like a little girl and dove into the water, "My pretzels! Ruined! Every last one of them!" he shouted, "Darn you, Namek!" Piccolo smiled at his victory. Goku flew down beside him, "What's going on, guys?" he asked. "There's an evil Rubix Cube in the house. And Vegeta's have a crisis…" Piccolo answered, not taking his eyes off of the grieving saiyan. Goku's eyes got big, "What's up with Vegeta!" he asked. Piccolo shook his head, "He's too hyper. Don't ever give him pretzels!" he said sternly. "What is that on his head!" Goku shouted. Piccolo turned red, "His wife's underwear…" he answered. Goku looked at Piccolo, then back to Vegeta, "Ooook…" he said. Vegeta finally came out of the water, a defeated look on his face, "Oh, I give up…I'll never get my pretzels back…they're gone…FOREVER!" he said sadly. Goku couldn't help but to feel sorry for his odd friend. "Don't worry, Vegeta," he said, "I have some pretzels right here for you." Vegeta's face lit up, "Really! Where are they? Give 'em here!" he exclaimed. Goku smiled and handed Vegeta a bag of pretzels. "No! Goku, you idiot!" Piccolo exclaimed. Vegeta let out a cry of happiness and opened the pretzels. "What did I do?" Goku asked innocently. "I told you NOT to give him pretzels! He's addicted!" Piccolo shouted. Goku shrugged, "So? It makes him hyper. To be honest, he's funner to be around when he's hyper." he said. Piccolo glared at Goku, "I don't care if he's more fun or not! Goku, you're a hard-headed, ignorant monkey!" he yelled. "Yes, I know. You sound like Chichi…" Goku said. He looked at Piccolo funny, "Give me a kiss, Honey!" he joked as he outstretched his arms and crept slowly to Piccolo. "G-Goku! You had better back up! I'm not playing! Get BACK!" Piccolo screamed as he was backed against the house. Goku was two inches from Piccolo's face. He had a huge grin on his face while Piccolo's expression only showed sheer terror. Goku closed in a little and acted like he was going to kiss Piccolo. "Goku, please! I beg of you, Don't do it!" Piccolo screamed. Goku's grin got bigger. He stuck out his tongue and laughed, "Don't worry! I was only kidding. I'm not that way!" he said. Piccolo let out a long breath of air, "You make me wonder sometimes…Whew! What a relief! I thought you were actually going to kiss me!" he said. Goku laughed, "Ha! Chichi woulda killed us both! Anyway, where's this Rubix Cube thing at?" Goku asked. Piccolo shook his head, "Don't worry about it." he said. "Hey, Vegeta! Where's the Rubix Cube?" Goku asked again. Vegeta swallowed a mouth full of pretzels, "It's in the house…be careful Kakarot! It'll eat you alive!" he exclaimed. Goku nodded and walked into the Kame House.  
Everyone was sitting on the couch, staring at the Almighty Rubix Cube. "Hey Everyone!" Goku said cheerfully. The Z fighters just nodded their heads. "Where's the Rubix Cube?" Goku asked. "Forget it, Goku." Yamcha said. "Yeah, it's no use." Tien added. "Why can't I try?" Goku asked. "It's useless." Krillin said. Goku looked confused. "Would you guys quit beating around the bush!" Master Roshi yelled, "Goku, we all know you're not the brightest star in the sky. And the Rubix Cube is a test of wits and concentration. You may be the strongest guy in the world, but you're also the dumbest." Goku made a sad puppy face, "I'm hurt…" he said. He picked up the Rubix Cube, "Wow! Who's is this! I love these things!" he exclaimed and quickly solved the Rubix Cube. "TADA!" he said and happily revealed the solved Cube. Everyone's jaws hit the floor! Piccolo and Vegeta were standing in the doorway. "Kakarot did it! Kakarot defeated the Almighty Rubix Cube!" Vegeta exclaimed. He ran over to Goku and grabbed the Rubix Cube. He stared at it and growled, "Stupid thing! It loves Kakarot! Why don't you love me! You dirty two timer! I Hate you!" he screamed at the Rubix Cube and mixed it up again. He plopped down on the couch and began trying to solve the Rubix Cube.  
4 ½ hours later! "Oo! Oo! I got it! I got it!" Vegeta said excitedly as he showed his master piece. Goku looked at it, "Not bad, Vegeta. Except for the fact that those two are outta place." he said pointing to the blue block in the red and the red block in the blue. Vegeta tried to switch them and ended up messing the whole thing up. "Ah! Stupid thing!" he screamed as he threw the Rubix Cube against the wall. "Uhh…I gotta go. Have fun with the Rubix Cube!" Goku said and left the Z Fighters eager to defeat the Rubix Cube.

Sabrina 2005

Authors note: I know that sounds like there is suppose to be a sequel...but there really isnt. Hehe. Anyway. I know that was strange, but I love Vegeta's hyperness! It makes him...I dunno. Cute. lol, please review!


End file.
